Canada's Giant Love
by zemdem2462
Summary: Canada loves Russia and is very afraid that Russia won't love him back.Now the new school year has started and everyone's favorite Russian is back in town. How will this school year go for our poor romantic? Summary sucks good-ish story.Human names used.
1. Dreams on a hot summer night

Chapter 1 Dreams on a hot summer night

[Matthew's POV]

Moaning, I felt like a slut, but I didn't care. It felt **good**. Each thrust was deeper, harder, and quicker in succession. His big hands, surprisingly gentle as he held me in place. I could feel I was near the end. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he spoke.

"Mattvie, you seem happy. Do I make you feel that good." He punctuated his sentence with a bite to my neck.

"O-oui."

"Good~." he licked my spine and that did it. I came, long and hard…but then I woke up. I sat up in bed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Not again." I quietly whined. For the third time this week I'd dreamt about him. Ivan Braginski, the Russian boy in my English and gym classes (which I know because Al got us all together, over the phone, and checked our classes). He's gorgeous and I **love **him. His beautiful, purple eyes always seem happy, even when he was mad. His smile never wavers and only seems to grow each day, .Even when he was mad, and seemed to have a dark aura around him, he was stunning. He's 6'9", a giant to my measly 5'. Although he's a giant, he's very graceful. The only time he's not is when he's mad. Then he tends to rush into things without thinking. I haven't seen him since the end of middle school but, now he's back here for the last two years of high school. His leaving is most definitely the cause of my dreams. I got up and changed my pants. I looked at my clock (of course it's shaped like a maple leaf) and saw it was 5:30. 'Half an hour until I need to get ready for school.' I climbed back in bed and tried to get what little sleep I could. Apparently I wasn't allowed to cause, as soon as I started to fall asleep, my brother burst through my door and jumped on my bed.

"Mattie, come on Mattie, get up! It's the first day of school!" he excitedly yelled and shook me violently. I growled and sat up, glaring at him.

"Baka, udasai!"

"You've been takin lessons from Kiku, huh."

"Oui now, shut up and leave." His smile fell and he retreated back to his room. I groggily got up, pulled on some jeans, switched from my night shirt to a t-shirt with a maple leaf on it saying "Don't leaf me.", and my signature red hoodie with a white maple leaf on the front. I quickly hugged Kumojirou, my stuffed polar bear, and went downstairs. "Morning Papa."

"Morning mon petit fleur." I smiled and ate my pancakes happily, after pouring (what seemed like) five gallons of maple syrup on them.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there soon. Love you too, bye." I looked up, syrup dripping down my chin as my brother hung up on his British boyfriend Arthur. "Geez Mattie, it's like we're five again." He laughed and wiped some of the syrup off. I gulped down my pancakes and waited for him, after pulling on my converse. He stood happily, in his new steel toe boots. "Come Mattie, let us relish the feeling of the new morning."

"Shut up, Al. We need to go or we'll miss the bus plus, isn't Iggy waiting for you." At this, his smile got brighter as he slammed open the door and ran like to the bus stop. I sighed and followed slowly. I was greeted by the same sight I'd seen for the last two years, Al and Iggy sucking face.

"Ve~ Mattie, I haven't seen you in so long!" Was my only warning before I was my only warning before I was glomped from behind by my friend, an Italian named Feliciano. His twin (older by two minutes), Lovino went straight to the curve in the curb and sat. The Vargas brothers are like most twins (case point, me and Al) , complete opposites. Feliciano is outgoing and happy while Lovino is short tempered and quiet. Also, Feliciano is **obsessed** with pasta while his brother **loves** tomatoes.

"It's good to see you Feli." He and Al are the only ones allowed to call me Mattie and I'm the only one allowed to call him Feli. Most people think we are or should go out, but we're just fine being friends. It's not that we don't love each other, cause we do, it's just more like family love. He released me and looked at me with his eternal smile.

"So how's Ivan~?" he whispered. I faked a punch to his arm.

"Shut up." Suddenly, a shadow covered me and I started shaking in fear.

"You did **not** just hit him." I turned to face Ludwig, Feli's over-bearing, German boyfriend.

"It's ok Doitsu, he didn't hurt me." (we all took Japanese lessons from our friend, Kiku).

"Good." I swallowed the lump in my throat as he turned and stood by the stop sign. We always have to wait forever for the bus because we're the last stop and that annoys me to no end. The rest of the wait Feli kept asking me what I was going to do about Ivan and every time I gave him the same answer.

"I don't know." When the bus came I managed to get on third and walked all the way to the back, sitting next to someone, but not caring who it was. _'He looks familiar.'_ I looked up, and I mean **up**, and nearly screamed.

"Hello, Mattvie. Is good to be back to school, da?" He smiled and his new snake bites glinted in the light.

"Y-yeah. I like yer n-new metal." He looked confused at first, but then chuckled.

"Da, I wanted to be unique. I'm thinking about letting my eyebrow close up though, many say it is stupid." He looked saddened and the look he wore nearly made me cry (yeah, I'm over emotional, I know).

"I-I like it. On most people it looks stupid, but on you it looks good." He instantly brightened up.

"Thank you." I noticed he'd gotten an industrial in his right ear. I felt inferior with only a stud in my cartilage and left nostril. "Is good to see you again. Moscow was boring without my American friends. I have pictures though, I can show after school if you want." I nearly exploded

"Of course. What better way to welcome you home than to remind you of when you were gone?" We laughed and we all stood to get off the bus. I laughed harder as he ducked to avoid hitting his head. "You really need a car or you're gonna have a permanent concussion."

"I'm having my car sent from Russia." We walked to English (honors wooh! *mental happy dance*) together and managed to get seats next to each other in the back of the class. Our teacher stood at front of the class, smiling a sickly sweet smile. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"I'm and we're going to introduce ourselves to the class. We'll go through the rows and when it's your turn, I want you to come to come to the front, say your name, and two facts about yourself." I whimpered. I absolutely _**hate and fear**_ public speaking. We went through the class and now it was Ivan's turn. He smiled and when he stood, everyone 'Oooo-ed' and 'Ahh-ed'.

"I am Ivan Braginski. I'm from Siberia which is a place in Russia and I'm gay." All the girls (and some guys) 'aww-ed' (in the 'that's cute' way not the 'eww' way) and I just stared. How could he just say that like it was nothing! He walked back and I began shaking. He looked at me, it was the first time I'd seen him worried. "You are ok, da?"

"O-oui, I-I'm just scared." He smiled.

"Is ok, I have idea." He stood again and grabbed my hand, gently pulling me up. I blushed as he led me to the front. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest (I think he was trying for my waist, but couldn't reach). "Is okay, as long as I am here no one can hurt you, da?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I-I'm Matthew Bonnefoy. I'm French and Canadian, and I-I love maple syrup." I tried to go back to my seat, but my feet wouldn't move. My shaking became almost violent and then it stopped and everything went black. I felt myself slump against Ivan and then, I was gone.


	2. Awakend by sterile smells

Ok I don't own Hetalia or its characters what so ever so yea all flames will be fed to Axel who will use them to power his internal heater. No major yaoi yet, but still small hints of fluffiness and close rape tanks to Gilbert.

Chapter2 Awakened by sterile smells

I awoke to the disgustingly familiar smell of the sterile room known as, the nurse's office.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"What happened?" I questioned, turning my head to see Ivan sleeping in the seat next to the cot that I lay in. I smiled, sat up, and put my glasses on. _'He's even cuter asleep.' _I gently took his hand and smiled at the warmth. His hand wrapped around mine and I jumped.

"You are okay." He smiled.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You had a panic and passed out. They said they would call Alfred. He should be on his-"

"MATTIE WHAT HAPPENED?" Al screamed as he busted the door in and hugged me.

"I had a panic attack, but I'll be fine. Ivan watched over me so I wasn't alone." Al turned tohim.

"Thanks man, I'll see you at football practice."

"Da, bye Mattvie." He waved and left.

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah."

"You feel good enough ta go to gym?" _'Oh hell no, I'm not missin my chance to see Ivan shirtless!'_

"It's not till tomorrow; I think I'll be fine."

"Alright. The first lunch is already over."

"Kay." I carefully stood up, grabbed my bag and left. Just outside the nurse's, we parted ways. He went to World History, and I went to AVID. I knocked on the door and a sweet, nerdy looking woman opened it. "Hi, Mrs.-"

"Glaser. You must be Matthew." I smiled at her cheery attitude.

"Yes." She led me in and gave me the seat next to the door (the only one open). My happiness was killed when I saw Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert. The albino wore his usual apathetic attitude and 'I'm awesome' aura. Soon, he noticed me and smiled. It wasn't ignorantly sweet, like Ivan's, it was scary and sadistic. As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there and shoving my way towards the courtyard. I smiled as I saw Feliciano and Lovino. "Hey guys!" I ran over and stood next to Feli.

"Hey Mattie, you ready for World History?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. I think I just needed some rest."

"Good."

"Hmph." Lovino just huffed. I nodded, having already learned how to understand him last year.

"He's right we should get going."

"Kay~." We walked down the language hall, waving to Al in his French class, and climbing up the stairs at the end. Once on the right floor we knew the bell was about to ring. I'd never had a hall feel that long. We skidded into the class room just in time. Our teacher, looked at us.

"Take a seat." I sat in one row with the Vargas' next to me. He continued on with roll. "Matthew Bonnefoy."

"Oui." He checked my name.

"Feliciano Vargas." I applauded him on being able to pronounce his name.

"Ci."

"Lovino Vargas."

"Ma." Lovino is angelistic. That means he can talk, but he doesn't because he doesn't trust people enough. Because of this, he makes noises. After he gave us a worksheet and began to list our groups.

"There will be seven groups of three and one group of four. Group 1, Feliciano, Toris, and-"

"I can't understand you!" someone yelled from the back. sighed and decided to just write them on the board.

Group 1: Feliciano, Toris, Yao

Group 2: Antonio, Arthur, Yong Soo

Group 3: MeiMei, Natalia, Feliks

Group 4: Mathias, Alex, Peter

Group 5: Berwald, Erin, Tino

Group 6: Coreen, Albainn, Albion

Group 7: Matthew, Lovino, Kiku, Gilbert

My heart sunk into my stomach. _'Not him please be someone else.' _We moved our desks closer to each other and began talking. As soon as I saw the small Japanese boy, I hugged him.

"Kiku, I've missed you so much!" he laughed quietly.

"I missed you too." I let go and made him sit in the desk across from me. Lovino was about to sit next to me, but Gilbert shoved him out of the way and plopped down into the seat. Lovino made an 'I'll kill you one day' face.

"It's good to see you." He smiled his sadistic smile again.

"G-good to see you too." After twenty minutes of listening to Gilbert hit on me and fight with my friends, I raised my hand. came over and signed my planner. I practically ran out of the room, happy to get away from all that tension. I sat in the corner of the bathroom and pulled out my phone. After a few confidence building minutes, I decided to text Ivan.

Hey Who am i?

Hey I put the laughter in slaughter

I'm stuck in class with Gilbert Who am i?

Awwz I'd break into yer classroom and help u but I don't wanna be suspended I put the laughter in slaughter

Lawl it's the thought that counts Who am i?

Yea gotta go teachers getting suspicious I put the laughter in slaughter

Kk see u l8r Who am i?

I jumped when I heard the door open, but relaxed when I saw it was only Gilbert. _'Wait…GILBERT!' _I got my phone back out and started to type in Al's number. Gilbert noticed this and smacked the phone out of my hand. I tried to go after it, but he grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Can't have you calling your brother and just so your Prince Charming doesn't come to ruin the party." He locked the door and turned back to me. "Now for the fun part."

"Please, no." I whimpered as he walked towards me. I shook as he replied with a dark laugh.


	3. The death of innocence

I own nothing Hetalia related which is sad, but I'm hoping to get a Hetalia phone charm at the next anime con I go to so yay. Flames will be given to Axel to turn into milk and then used in my Lucky Charms.

Thank you everyone who reviewed. Even though it was only two people it was still a hell of a lot more than I expected. So, as demanded, here's chapter three.

Chapter3 The death of innocence

[Gilbert's POV]

"Begging won't get you anything but more trouble Ma~ttie~." I drew out his name as I grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and slammed his back against the wall. I heard him yelp and made sure to memorize the sweet sound. I grabbed his wrists in one hand (which wasn't hard to do because they're so scrawny) and pinned them above his head.

"No, please!" He yelled, trying to twist his way out of my grip. "You can't do this! You're a good person, I know you are!"

"**I'm** a good person! How could you think **I'm** a good person!" He stopped struggling and stared at me with tears in his eyes.

"What about in elementary school? You were so swe-"

"That Gilbert died a long time ago." I said and shoved my lips onto his, trying to get my tongue into his mouth. After 30 seconds of trying I gave up being nice and bit down his lip. He screamed in pain, but it was soon muffled by mouth as I rammed my tongue into his mouth. When I pulled off for air, I saw something had changed in his eyes. They'd grown a shade darker and looked fiercer.

"Get-off-now." He growled

"Make-me." I countered and, surprisingly, he did just that. He made a noise akin to that of a lion growling and kneed me in the gut. Out of surprise, I fell to the floor. While I was still stunned, he grabbed his phone from my pocket and ran out. "What the fuck was that?" I mumbled to myself as I stood, having finally caught my breath. I walked back down, deciding to skip the rest of class and go home.


	4. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
